Various techniques have been developed to detect and locate underground utilities and other manmade or natural subsurface structures. It is well understood that before trenching, boring, or otherwise engaging in invasive subsurface activity to install or access utilities, it is imperative to know the location of any existing utilities and/or obstructions in order to assist in trenching or boring operations and minimize safety risks. Currently-existing location data for buried utilities, however, is often incomplete and suspect in terms of accuracy.